RAP BATTLES
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: Here, is collection of rap battle between your favourite rivals, friends, ships and more, from Wings of Fire. Requests are open. Word!
1. Chapter 1

**Rappers, begin!**

 **Enjoy, my readers!**

 **[][][][]**

 **Morrowseer**

Starflight, stop your whining.

Your half-breed friend rejected you,

A blind, useless NOTHING.

So you resort to pining.

I, however,

Could change the course of the war.

And I didn't even need to lift a tail off the floor.

I got the power to whip your behind,

But I'd rather not waste the time.

'Cause I gotta find words to rhyme.

I'm a boss, a kick-*** boss.

But you are so needy.

And I can do it all

Quite EVILLY

And who made that so-called 'saving grace' of a prophecy?

The one that had you all scrambling across the country?

ME!

 **Starflight**

Evil? You're hardly a breeze,

Now listen to me,

'Cause I got the AUTHORITY

Now here's a few lines that'll bring you to your knees.

You may think I'm a blind dragon, drowning in sorrow,

But I could kick your sorry *** into tomorrow.

I am a dragon of destiny.

Not one of your minions, though, I made my own mark.

I AM FREE!

As for my 'love life' I got it lucky.

You, however,

Have a taste, that's rather

 _Unlucky_

I'm a librarian, yes it's true,

And I teach at Jade Mountian too.

So I bet I could beat you in a trivia game or two.

And call me if you ever realize I just beat you.

 **Morrowseer**

Ha, beat me!?

What a joke.

You're barely a full grown dragon,

While I'm a experienced bloke.

But if you think you're so smart,

Try me.

 **Starflight**

What's nine plus ten?

 **Morrowseer**

Duh, TWENTY ONE!

And it's obvious who won.

 **Who do you think won? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Next time, Winter battles Quibli!**

 **Happily, Clearly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back at it again! (With the white vans)**

 **This time, Winter and Quibli battle it out.**

 **Rappers, BEGIN!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **QQQQQQ**

 **Winter**

Quibli, move over.

There's new dragon in town.

And you better watch out

'Cause he will bring you down.

And on top of it all,

He's ROYALTY

Oops, I forgot to mention,

He is me.

You with all your chatting and fawning over queens,

Whereas I,

Am so cool

And I can act smoothly.

Pun intended.

I'm the coolest season

You're nothing but a grain of sand

And I know you wanna be friends with me,

But I'm a one-dragon band.

Oh, and there's one other thing,

I didn't tell you.

Moonwatcher, over there?

She loves me.

So you can go ahead,

And 'Boo Hoo'

Cry yourself to sleep.

 **Quibli**

Winter, please,

Stop before you burn yourself.

Now sit down and listen to the words I speak with ease.

I'm a quick-witted, quick-thinking, with adorable quirks,

But you're a grumpy sour-puss with a murderer for family!

And if you think for one second I pity you?!

My past life was worse

Than anything you ever knew.

Now on the subject of Moon,

That lovely dragoness,

It'll be me who gets her love, very, very soon.

I don't even see why she likes you

A selfish, rude, jerk.

But maybe maybe if you're nice enough...

Naw, that'll never work.

So move along, you IceWing you,

And there might just be a flight home for you.

WHAT-WHAAA!? Q-DAWG IN DA HOUSE!

 **Winter**

Moons, Quibli, we are gonna get an A+ in Drama!

WORD!

 **Aha, twist ending! Hope you enjoyed, and suggestions are welcome. Very welcome. R and R!**

 **Twistedly, Clearly**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the request of CelestialSkyfire, here is Glory vs Tsunami, everyone's favourite rival/loving sisters! Enjoy!**

 **And just before we start I'd like to say something. THIS IS A PARODY. THIS IS NOT REAL. I AM SIMPLY PLAYING WITH TUI'S CHARACTERS. Its just something I wanted to do for fun, please don't take it too seriously.**

 **But I'm glad that you all like it!**

 **Rappers, begin!**

 **:3:3:3:3:3:3**

 **Tsunami**

Ooh, Glory

You've got some sass,

But I can dish out more,

Even though I have to teach a class.

While you're sitting on your throne,

All high and mighty

Did you ever wonder if your friends were feeling all that lively?

That's right, don't deny it

We're real royalty

We've got the real royal rights,

But kicking butt and teaching

Is how we spend our nights.

And I whipped your 'army' into shape,

I transformed them into less of a disgrace.

But you just sit back and watch,

A smirk on your face.

You think you've got it _so hard_

Ruling two tribes and all that.

But did you ever have to kill your _own father?_

Or take the deadliest blow for your friends?

Betray your tribe to do what's right?

Nope.

So think about that,

Little Miss Sass.

 **Glory**

Tsnuami, don't even go there.

I mean, we've all been suffering,

It's not like I have a perfect life.

But yours is constantly bustling.

Exciting things to do and see,

'Cause you're a princess and a teacher and a Dragon of Destiny!

But step back for a minute, let me show you how it's done,

I can kick your butt all the way to the sun.

I'm Glory, Queen Glory.

Ruling with a sassy hand,

I brought life to this lazy-land.

I got super-hot NightWings chasing after me,

And I can even take the time to write a rap

Or three.

You think I'm a whiny, grumpy spoiled brat?

Let's sit you on my throne for a day,

See if you're still standing after that.

And as for being torture-free,

Think a little harder.

Remember when Queen Scarlet stuck me on that tree?

And then I saved all your butts from getting kicked.

So there's a couple reason why I'm simply the better dragon,

And if y-

 **Tsunami**

No you aren't

 **Glory**

Yes I am

 **Tsunami**

No you aren't

 **Glory**

Yes I am

 **Tsunami**

No

 **Glory**

Yes

 **Tsunami**

No

 **Glory**

Yes

 **Tsunami**

No

 **Glory**

Ye- What were we arguing about again?

 **Tsunami**

I forget...

 **Glory**

Eh, let's go bug Clay or something.

 **Tsunami**

Okay! Maybe we can drag all of them into a Truth or Dare game...

 **Glory**

Moons, yes!

 **Well, hope you liked! Read and review!**

 **Next up, as suggested by Olana the Warmblood, is Scarlet vs Peril!**

 **Finally, Clearly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, so sorry for the long wait. XC**

 **Today Peril and Scarlet rap it out!**

 ***Slight Spoilers for EP***

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rappers..begin!**

 **—**

 **Peril**

You're a cheater,

A liar,

A trickster,

A whiner,

An evil queen.

The only reason you were 'respected'

Was because you made me kill whoever wanted to be free!

You told me I was a prize,

A toy.

A possession for you to enjoy.

But now you're dead,

And I've got no bounties on my head,

I can finally be me.

 **Scarlet**

Oh please.

I took you in,

I was the only one who didn't gasp in fear,

Or go weak in the knees.

I cared for you,

Made you a star,

And after all this time

You choose to go against me!

I'm dissapppointed,

I thought I raised you to be like me!

But now I guess the arena will have to wait,

'cause tonight we've got a double date with fate

Watch out, dear.

The end for you is drawing near.

 **Peril**

You really think so,

Don't you now.

But let me point a few things out.

I'm the one with firescales,

You're the one who makes plans that FAIL.

I'm the one with the real authority,

You run to NightWings, screaming 'HELP ME!'

So think twice before you challenge Peril,

Because you've tripped and stumbled and now you've finally fell.

 **Scarlet**

Well look at you,

So bold and fierce.

But sorry not sorry!

It's time for you to move.

You're nothing more than a burning flame,

One that will soon be smothered and drained.

You have no real friends,

Your love doesn't love you back,

So maybe you should step back and take a long look,

Before those lips start to flap.

 **Who won? Who's next?**

 **(I felt that this one was a little mediocre, but eh. Scarlet and Peril aren't really rapper types :p)**

 **Keep it up my lovely reviewers!**

 **Noisily, Clearly**


End file.
